


You Never Leave Me Waiting

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [13]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “Sorry I’m late.”Taro takes Osoro out for a date.
Relationships: Osoro Shidesu/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Kudos: 8





	You Never Leave Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Beyond thinking about how Yandere Simulator isn’t going to be a full game until I’m married and have kids, I suddenly realized that Senpai and Osoro could actually be a really cute couple. So here’s this.
> 
> Also, for context: this is an AU where Ayano is arrested after attempting to murder Osoro. Osoro and Taro started dating soon after.

She never lingered after school. Yet here she was, standing at the school’s front gate, glaring at everyone who passed by. She leaned against the wall with a trademark scowl and didn’t pay attention to anything.

She’d told the boys to head on home. She’d handle this situation alone.

...If he even showed up.

This was embarrassing. She was not a girl who daydreamed of her first kiss. She wasn’t a girl who suddenly got really annoying at the mere mention of romance. She wasn’t romantic, period.

Yet she was here. Waiting.

Waiting for  _ him _ .

She didn’t understand what it was about him that made her want to let down her walls. Perhaps it was his insistence that she wasn’t as terrible as everyone said.

Maybe the reason she liked his company was his endless optimism, even when that girl had stalked him. The same girl who came after her with a knife. It was easy to take her down, but her insanity had unsettled even Osoro. How could a girl become so obsessed with a boy she was willing to commit murder to keep him?

Thankfully, the psychopath was behind bars where she belonged.

As for him, he should have arrived ten minutes ago.

...Maybe she should give up.

Just as she moved away from the wall she’d been leaning on to go home, she heard his voice.

“Hey! Osoro! Sorry I’m late!”

She turned and gave Taro a glare as he came to her, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“Took you long enough,” she muttered. However, she wasn’t actually angry. In fact, her face was kind of red.

“I’m just glad you waited,” Taro replied. He was still smiling. Her heart started to race.

She shouldn’t be acting like this. He always did this to her.

She’d started to come to like it.

“Okay. Now what?”

“Well, I’ll take you to that place I mentioned earlier. That okay?”

A date. She was going on a date. She, Osoro Shidesu, the most dangerous girl of Akademi High, was going on a date.

She was going on a date with this stupid boy she may be falling in love with.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Great! Come on, it closes at ten!”

“It’s five.”

“I want to get there early!” Taro replied, taking her hand and leading her from the school.

She didn’t rip it away.

In fact, she gripped it tighter.


End file.
